1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gripping apparatus for gripping an object and to a robot apparatus which includes the gripping apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gripping apparatus configured to grip an object is used to move the object from a certain position to another. For example, a gripping apparatus configured to hold an object between claws is known. However, when an object is directly gripped by claws, a surface of the object may be damaged during a gripping or conveyance process due to gripping force applied by the claws. In order to prevent it, a gripping apparatus having a protective member attached to claws has been used.
For example, JP H05-060788 U discloses a robot hand structure for gripping a workpiece by a pair of claws facing each other, in which the claws are provided with an elastic member on surfaces of the claws on which the workpiece is gripped. The elastic member is provided in order to ensure that the workpiece is gripped with smaller gripping force by increased friction between the claws and the workpiece, and to prevent the workpiece from being deformed and damaged.
As gripping and conveyance processes are repeatedly performed, the protective member may be worn out, or impaired due to coolant used in a machine tool or the like. As a result, the protection of the object may become insufficient, posing a risk of the claws of the gripping apparatus coming in direct contact with the object, thereby damaging the object.
A protective member of an existing gripping apparatus is subject to scheduled inspection, so as to be repaired or exchanged as necessary. In such a case, malfunction of the protective member can be discovered only at the time of the scheduled inspection. This raises a risk of damaging the objective since the gripping apparatus continues to be used until the next inspection even after the protective member no longer functions properly.
Therefore, there is a need for a gripping apparatus which facilitates inspection of the condition of a protective member which protects an object.